


some random pesterlogs

by bodacious



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodacious/pseuds/bodacious
Summary: No sburb/sgrub au, trolls have never met. Some drabbles in pesterlog format I made with Nep/Kar in mind. There's also Equius there because I like him a lot. The Kar/Nep dialogue isn't finished, because I ran out of ideas *shrugs*First time writing Karkat, but I'm quite pleased with it.
Relationships: Karkat Vantas & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak, Nepeta Leijon/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> I've heard from trusty sources that you and Vantas are pursuing some kind of red relationship  
CT: D --> It's alarming  
AC :33 < *ac licks her paw as she curls on the ground preparing for a nap*  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> Are you deliberately ignoring me  
CT: D --> Or is it just another invitation to join you in those f001ish endeavors  
AC :33 < *a loud yawn escapes her mouth as she tries to find the most comfurtable position*  
CT: D --> Stop this  
CT: D --> ...  
CT: D --> Ok, I'll participate if it will make you answer   
CT: D --> *Ct somehow finds himself in the pro%imity of the female feline and he clears his throat to make his presence known*  
AC :33 < *ac perks her ears and makes a shoked expression after noticing the intruder :oo*  
CT: D --> *The intruder, that is, me  
CT: D --> Or er, him  
CT: D --> *He tries not to make a showcase of his irritation, and instead reaches to gently pet the cat/girl*  
AC :33 < *kitty allows it to happen*  
AC :33 < *upawn receiving affection she purrs sw33tly*  
CT: D --> Could we stop this already  
AC :33 < no!! you were doing good lol  
CT: D --> I see, you've finally decided to say something  
AC :33 < i did? oops hehe  
CT: D --> Could you stop being so difficolt for a darned second and e%plain yourself  
AC :33 < jeez, ok mr partypooper  
AC :33 < theres no point in hiding it anymeow  
AC :33 < im dating karcat  
CT: D --> Nepeta  
CT: D --> What did I tell you about him  
AC :33 < i think i know him better than you do  
CT: D --> He's not a good e%ample for you  
AC :33 < i dont fuckin care!!  
CT: D --> Language  
AC :33 < fuck fuck fuckitty fuck  
CT: D --> Stop it  
AC :33 < ok, ok im sor33 X33 was just playin  
CT: D --> Will you finally listen to reason  
AC :33 < ok equihiss im gonna get serious meow  
AC :33 < i always thought i was being silly with my crush on karkat, cause, yknow, who could efur fall fur a dumb catgirl...  
AC :33 < but then i finally gained enough courage and confessed to him!!  
AC :33 < it took some time before he got over hiss personal problems  
AC :33 < and we finally ended up together :33  
AC :33 < so ill say this: i really really hope youll accept it  
AC :33 < *ac looks pleadingly at her meowrail, her tail moving nervously*  
CT: D --> I guess  
CT: D --> If he makes you happy  
CT: D --> I can't object  
AC: :33 < of course he does dummy!!  
otherwise i wouldnt have him as my bf, duh  
CT: D --> Well, I'm glad to hear that you are asserting boundaries  
CT: D --> Don't let him boss over you, remember you're better than him  
AC: :33 < wow rude :// we are equals in our relationship  
AC: :33 < but its a relief you finally know about us! i was kind of hiding it from you, cause you know  
AC: :33 < you are so weird about certain things  
CT: D --> I'm not  
CT: D --> It's perfectly normal to worry about your moiral's dating choices  
AC: :33 < i think? but not to this extent  
CT: D --> Let's stop di%ussing my involvement in your quadrant mates  
AC: :33 < agr33d X33  
AC: :33 < i have a great idea! lets go back to rolepurrlaying  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> I'm busy  
AC: :33 < what does this even mean??? you dont do anything besides building your stupid bots and breaking bows ://  
CT: D --> Well, if you have to know, I've been working on a new robot model  
CT: D --> And I interrupted my work just to check on you  
AC: :33 < hm thats actually sw33t  
AC: :33 < ill let it slide  
AC: :33 < but next time i wont say a thing to you unless you roleplay with me!!  
CT: D --> I don't think so  
CT: D --> You aren't that good at ignoring me  
AC: :33 < rawr, the nerve of this guy!!  
AC: :33 < whatefur, you might be right but that doesnt mean i wont try >:33  
CT: D --> See you later, Nepeta  
AC: :33 < bye-bye! <>  
CT: D --> <>


	2. Chapter 2

AC: :33 < *the huntress sneaks behind karkat, her steps quiet on the forest floor*  
CG: KARKAT WONDERS WHAT THE FUCK HE DOES IN THE FOREST.  
CG: HE MUST HAVE MADE A FUCK UP TO SOMEHOW FIND HIMSELF IN THIS MESS OF A LOCATION.  
AC: :33 < *ac pounces on her partner (who came to her forest for a picnic date!!)*  
CG: KARKAT SCREAMS BUT STOPS WHEN HE REALIZES THAT THE ATTACKER IS, IN FACT, NOONE OTHER THAN HIS INSUFFERABLE GIRLFRIEND.  
CG: HE ALSO HAS SUDDENLY REGAINED THE MEMORY OF THE PLANNED PICNIC DATE, SO HIS EXISTENSIAL CRISIS IS AVERTED.  
AC: :33 < *hi karkat!! ac says*  
CG: HELLO, KARKAT SAYS, BEFORE THROWING THE CATGIRL OFF OF HIMSELF  
CG: IN A GENTLE AND LOVING MANNER.  
AC: :33 < it doesnt sound gentle to me  
CG: SHUT UP  
CG: HE LIFTS THE GIRL AND PUTS HER BESIDE HIM  
CG: IS THAT BETTER?  
AC: :33 < i dont think youd be able to lift me that easily X33   
CG: BULLSHIT.  
CG: FROM WHAT I KNOW YOU'RE FUCKING TINY.  
AC: :33 < rude :oo aren't you also like, really short?  
CG: WE WILL NOT TALK ABOUT THIS.  
AC: :33 < if youre going to break character we might as well X33c  
CG: WEREN'T YOU THE FIRST ONE WHO DID THAT.  
CG: RIGHT THERE I CAN SEE IT, YOU INTERRUPTED THE PLAY PRETEND TO BE AN ASSHOLE AND NITPICK ME.  
AC: :33 < oops   
AC: :// < and now the mood is ruined ;-;  
AC: :oo < our date noo  
CG: SHUSH YOUR MOUTH.  
CG: IT'S FINE, WE'LL MAKE DO.  
CG: ACTUALLY, NOW WE CAN TALK LIKE NORMAL PEOPLE, WHICH FOR ME SOUNDS LIKE A MUCH BETTER DATE SETTING.  
AC: :33 < if you say so?  
AC: :33 < but it makes me sad that i cant s33 you  
AC: :33 < or touch you or hug you or do anything with you ://  
AC: :33 < and when i purrtend to do those things then i f33l better  
CG: FUCK, YOU'RE MAKING ME TEAR UP.  
AC: :33 < dont cry karcat itll be alright :DD  
CG: THAT WAS SARCASM, BUT I'LL GIVE IT TO YOUR AUTISM.  
CG: IF I WASN'T AT RISK OF GETTING CULLED EVERY TIME I LEAVE MY HIVE I WOULD BE AT YOUR PLACE IN SECONDS.  
AC: :33 < youre cute <3  
CG: NO, I'M AWESOME  
CG: OR PAWSOME, IF YOU WILL.  
AC: :33 < good one :DD


	3. Chapter 3

CT: D --> Hello  
CT: D --> Now that we are both in Nepeta's quadrants I thought it would be appropriate to get acquainted a little more  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK.  
CG: DON'T YOU LIKE, HATE ME FOR HIDING MY BLOOD COLOR AND POSSIBLY BEING A LOWBLOOD AND SHIT.  
CT: D --> What  
CT: D --> No  
CT: D --> I never stated that I hate you, even if I find your v001gar behavior unsavory to say the least  
CG: YEAH, PHRASING IT LIKE THAT REALLY MAKES IT SOUND BETTER.  
CG: YOU DON'T HATE ME, BUT HATE EVERYTHING I DO AND WHAT MAKES ME WHO I AM.  
CG: LIKE THAT CHANGES ANYTHING, FUCKASS.  
CT: D --> Fiddlesti%  
CT: D --> Why do you have to make it so hard to be nice to you  
CT: D --> I'm really trying to make friends with you, for Nepeta's sake  
CG: OH, YOU'RE SO SWEET.  
CG: YOU MUST BE A GREAT MOIRAIL, CONTROLLING NEPETA'S EVERY MOVE AND MAKING SURE SHE DOESN'T LEAVE YOUR SORRY ASS.  
CT: D --> Stop this f001ishness  
CT: D --> It's painf001y untrue  
CG: WELL, HOW WOULD I KNOW?   
IF EVERYTHING YOU DO WHEN YOU TALK TO ME IS BE WEIRD AND OFFENSIVE.  
CT: D --> Ok, I apologize if I made a wrong impression  
CT: D --> I can't believe I'm asking this  
CT: D --> But could I get another chance  
CG: HM LET ME THINK.  
CG: ARE YOU REALLY WILLING TO CHANGE? LIKE FOR REAL?  
CG: OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO MAKE AMENDS WITH ME TO SCORE WITH NEPETA.  
CT: D --> Can't it be both  
CG: PHAHAHA.  
CT: D --> What's so funny  
CG: GOD, YOU'RE SERIOUSLY AN IDIOT.  
CT: D --> I propose you tone down the ins001ts when talking to me  
CT: D --> And I, of course, will act accordingly  
CG: I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE THE ENERGY FOR YOUR BULLSHIT.  
CG: NEPETA ALONE IS A PRETTY HIGH MAINTANENCE MATESPRIT.  
CG: I WASN'T FUCKING WARNED YOU COME IN PACKAGE.  
CT: D --> So you want to keep being enemies  
CG: FUCK NO, I DEFINITELY DIDN'T SAY IT.  
CG: HOW ABOUT WE REMAIN NEUTRAL TOWARDS EACH OTHER.  
CG: HOW DOES THAT SOUND, HM?  
CT: D --> Not what I e%pected, but if that's all you're going to offer  
CT: D --> Might as well a%ept it  
CG: GREAT  
CG: FUCKING SPECTACULAR  
CG: NOW, IF YOU CAN PLEASE FUCK OFF, BECAUSE I'VE GOT BETTER STUFF TO DO THAN ENTERTAIN YOU.  
CT: D --> It's similiar on my side  
CT: D --> Don't think that pestering insolent lowb100ds is an activity I hold in high regards  
CT: D --> Because it isn't and I definitely don't


End file.
